<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prince of this star by VenatorNoctis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350906">Prince of this star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/pseuds/VenatorNoctis'>VenatorNoctis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/pseuds/VenatorNoctis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Insomnia's lights made it hard to see stars, but there are thousands overhead as they sit on the trunk of Ardyn's ugly car.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prince of this star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts">Welsper</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And those three stars there make the Behemoth's horns, you see."</p>
<p>"Right," Prompto says, even though he doesn't. Insomnia's lights made it hard to see stars, but there are thousands overhead as they sit on the trunk of Ardyn's ugly car. "Is there a chocobo?"</p>
<p>"Of course." Ardyn leans closer, scarves tickling Prompto's shoulder. He points to the left. "Follow the Prince's arm. He's holding the bird's reins."</p>
<p>"The Prince?" Prompto's already lost track of that one.</p>
<p>"Chocobos were birds of nobility, back when we named the constellations."</p>
<p>"<i>We</i>? Next you'll tell me the Prince is you."</p>
<p>Ardyn only smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>